Encounters
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Five encounters between the First Warlock and a young Shadow hunter This is a companion piece to Candle and The First Magnus and Alec only implied
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The first encounter.

* * *

Caelen had seen the child around and had been wondering where the young one's parents were.

Caelen had a habit of changing his appearance and today he had chosen black eyes and light blood hair, his body type generally stayed the same but he had chosen a darker skin tone for this day.

"Hello, child." Caelen began as he stopped by the child and he felt his heart stutter.

Upon the child's neck was a Deflect Rune and Caelen knew that this child was a Shadowhunter, but where was his parents, why was he Runed so young there was no reason to mark children so young.

"What do you want?" The child asked rudely.

For a moment Caelen was angry at the disrespect this child was giving him but then he noticed the roughened hands, the little cuts and bruises that peaked out from under the dirty and torn shirt and the rips in the jeans.

By the Hell Realms was this child living on the streets? Caelen thought.

"I am new here and I was wondering if you would be willing to show me some sights." Caelen offered.

The child regarded him with suspicion before he nodded, "You try anything funny and I'll make you regret it."

Caelen nodded, "Agreed, and I'll even pay you 3 dollars and hour."

The kid frowned and Caelen wondered if that was too much or not enough, it had been a long while since he had had to pay someone money for a service.

"Six dollars." The child said.

"Deal and I'll pay for all our meals." Caelen smiled, "Let's go."

Caelen started walking and then stopped when the child didn't follow.

"This way has a great little theatre group that plays their own songs, they are old fashioned but they don't mind me hanging around listening." The child told him, "You won't find anything like that in your travel book."

Caelen smiled, somehow he knew that he would be looking out for this boy, he reminded him so of his long ago lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The second encounter.

* * *

Caelen should never have been so stupid, his hand was stuffed into the wound he'd been given but he had no way of escaping.

A scraping noise made him look towards the darkened corner of the warehouse and his heart became pained because there was the little Homeless Shadowhunter he'd been keeping an eye on.

"You okay?" The boy asked and Caelen wondered why he didn't recognize him before remembering he'd chosen dark hair for today and green eyes, with pale skin.

"No, I'm in a bit of trouble."

The boy glanced at where he'd entered and noticed the large demon that he'd been running from.

"Looks like." The boy offered, "Need help?"

Caelen hesitated, he did not want the child in danger not for him, this was the result of his own stupidity, he never should have tried to fight a Demon on this day, he was never at his best, not today.

When he looked up the boy was gone and then he heard the Demon scream in pain and a grunt and the crash of a body impacting a wall.

He stumbled across the room and saw the second time the child hit another wall.

"No!" He shouted as the Demon stalked toward the child who was trying to pick himself up.

The Demon turned to him and began towards him and then it was dissipating into Ichor.

"Are you alright, child?" Caelen asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" The child asked.

"I'll be fine in a day or so." Caelen assured the boy, "I'm a Warlock."

"Oh." The boy said, "Well, I better find a new place to sleep."

Caelen opened his mouth to offer someplace for the boy to stay but he was already gone and Caelen was left alone in the dark, with nothing but the memory of his lover's death that had happened this day so many centuries ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The fifth Encounter.

* * *

"Alright there, Kiddo?" Caelen asked as he stopped the truck he'd bought a few days ago for his trip to Florida.

The boy rubbed his eyes and Caelen frowned at the boy, what was he doing walking down the Interstate so late at night?

"I'm fine." The boy said firmly.

"I'm heading down to Florida, need a lift?" Caelen offered, not sure that boy would accept.

The boy was silent as he looked at him with those piercing eyes of his and then the child was scrambling up into the car.

"Thank you." The boy muttered and then he was drifting off to sleep as the truck ambled down the road.

Caelen watched the boy sleep and when he began to wake settled a layer of magic over him to allow the boy to rest a bit longer, there was no reason for the boy to wake, he was safe and would be for as long as Caelen could keep the boy in sight.

* * *

In West Virginia he finally allowed the boy to wake, stopping at diner and getting them both breakfast and he chose to ignore the coos of a couple of women about a father taking his son out and giving his wife a break.

"Thanks for the lift." The boy said as he collected his things from the truck.

Caelen wanted to protest the child's leaving but before he could get a word out the boy was walking away.

Caelen had no doubt he'd see the boy again, a trace of his magic upon him, if he ever needed aide a nearby Warlock would be compelled to help him, Caelen had weaved many such magics before, the greatest of which usually made sure that no child like the young boy existed, he was not sure why the boy had not found the Room before he'd gotten his Runes but there was nothing for it now but to try to keep him alive if not safe and he would not break that promise, not for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: A dangerous encounter.

* * *

Caelen felt it, a burning in his heart where the string connecting him to the lost Shadowhunter, as he'd begun to call him, was.

What could be happening to him, Caelen wondered as he vanished from his current post and appeared as the boy dodged again and fell to the ground.

Caelen turned to the Demon and gasped, the fact that the boy was able to even pick himself up was amazing, even Caelen had trouble holding his own against Asmodeus.

The boy stood and he stumbled only a little as Asmodeus barreled into him.

Caelen didn't know what to do but saw another Demon approach the pair and found himself fighting against the being as the noise behind him began to fade.

The sound of gasping as Caelen finished his Demon off drew him to the boy.

"Where are you hurt?" Calen asked as he dropped beside the boy, Asmodeus appeared to have been returned to Edom and Caelen was pulling his magic from inside of him and pouring it into the boy.

He lost focus for a moment as his magic began to sing in a way that it had only ever done for his lost love and he would have to look into that but first he had to save the life of this child, this Shadowhunter, the one that reminded him so of his love.

"Do you need help?" A panicked voice asked at a green man fell at the boy's side, his own magic joining Caelen's in healing the child.

As they finished Caelen realized that the boy was no longer a child, now a young mand and Caelen really needed to start keeping track of years.

"Thank you for helping him." The Warlock offered his hand and Caelen took it.

"You are welcome, Mr. Fell." Caelen said and as the Shadowhunter they had healed groaned again and began to wake.

"James, are you alright?" Mr. Fell asked, "Of course not, come on, I'll take you home, you can rest there."

Mr. Fell lifted the boy.

"Wait, I want.. Gotta." The boy muttered at started reaching for a severed right hand.

Mr. Fell looked disgusted as Caelen picked it up and placed it in a summoned jar, handing it to the weakened Nephilim.

"Thank you." The boy said as he leaned against a disgusted Mr. Fell's shoulder and the Mr. Fell was summoning a Portal and they were gone.

Caelen looked around once before he to vanished, he had not expected a single Warlock to bond with teh Lost boy as most other Taken children did but perhaps he should have expected such to happen, either way Caelen was pleased that the boy had finally recieved his Guardian Warlock.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The Last encounter

* * *

Caelen had wondered how long he could force himself to exist and he had decided that it was time, it was finally time to rejoin his lover.

How many centuries had it been, he didn't know but now he walked to the place he had laid his heart to rest.

No Shadowhunter would ever be able to find this place of wild flowers, not unless he Called to them and at the moment he only wanted to Call one to him.

The boy had come, for a while as he'd stood waiting for the boy to come he'd thought that maybe he wouldn't but here the child was, though Caelen had to admit the boy was no longer the child he had first encountered on the streets so long ago.

And then after a short conversation Caelen knew what must be done, a gift to the boy who'd been hurt so much and had grown to be so strong, a strength that Caelen recognized from his love, the love that had chosen the world over him but perhaps that was the difference between this boy and his lover, where Johnathan had chosen the world over him this boy wanted his Warlock to never feel the pain of their separation and that was how Caelen knew he was doing the right thing in leading the young man to the place where he had laid his Nephilim to rest, where he had kissed him for the last time and stood guard for a month before he'd felt a new Shadowhunter called into being and left to fulfill a promise, his last.

"Take my strength as your own." Caelen whispered the words he had first said to his lover just before he had sealed the Hell Realms, it felt right as he poured his magic into the Nephilim and took nothing back.

And suddenly, as he never had before, he felt cold, like ice had filled his veins, and his father's voice once again speaking to him, 'You are mortal now, my son. death will soon come for you.'

Caelen let his eyes close and he felt a wind caress him and as his body became ash and fell on the golden blooms that had grown from Johnathan's body and left silver where his ash fell he heard a voice he had never hoped to hear again.

'Took you long enough, my Starlight.'

Caelen smiled as he reached out for his lover's hand, 'I had to make sure our children would be okay.'

As they watched the young Nephilim ask for and take a bloom they knew that their children would be fine with the young man watching over them with his own Warlock and Lover.

And when the bloom was settled on the balcony they sometimes stopped by to watch the two live. They danced their way across the room and laughed at the silliest things and they smiled at one another and if the golden and silver flower wilted when they fought well, they tried not to fight often but most of all the two men who had gone before watched the young Warlock and Nephilim love one another.


End file.
